


More Cuddling

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Napping, beastman form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	More Cuddling

Derek sat in his loft waiting for Stiles to come by. He was playing on the xbox that his boyfriend bought him, of course after insisting that he needed some form of entertainment other than his ‘geeky book collection’ and sex. They had so much sex. But anyways, He was sat leaning his big frame against the foot of the couch playing GTA V, his tail thumping the floor rhythmically. He doesn’t usually shift into his full werewolf form but he found it the most comfortable, Stiles thought he was weird for lounging around covered in fur looking like an over-grown animal, but he found it cute.

"Hey fur ball" his ears pricked up at the sound of Stiles and the door sliding open. Stiles walked over slowly, Derek picked up on the pattern and the beating of his heart, something was bothering the human boy.

"You okay?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head slightly, “I’m just so stressed out, it’s finals and I haven’t had anytime for myself, or for you for that matter”

Derek tilted his head questioning, his movement made Stiles smile a little; his wolf form was still strange for him. Derek put his controller down and motioned for Stiles to come closer, Stiles only stood there sighing. Derek rolled his eyes and outstretched his arms,

"Come here butthead" Stiles smirked and shuffled over, climbing into the body nest Derek made, "Let me love you"

“Butthead, I think my personality is rubbing off on you”

"Shut up and sleep"

"I don’t know if I can stay tha-"

"Shh, I don’t care about that, take a nap on me" Derek hunched lower and nuzzled him with his snout. Stiles scoffed and turned to face his furry chest, taking hold of him. He fell a sleep in a matter of seconds. Derek smiled, as he pet his boyfriend’s head with his paw-hands, he got comfortable and went back to playing his game.

"Mhruph" Stiles murmured in his sleep, he inched closer and pressed his face against Derek’s chest

"Always telling me to listen and do things, but you won’t listen to your own advice" Derek huffed and smiled. He shut off his xbox after an hour past and gingerly lifted Stiles up with him, then laying down on the couch. He wrapped his tail over his sleeping boyfriend and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep holding onto each other. Well he would have slept if Stiles didn’t stir, he smelt a little bit of desire, he felt Stiles dick grow a little as he ground down on the werewolf

"I just remembered that you’re basically naked in your beast form" Stiles murmured and smiled, he opened his eyes a little and looked up at his boyfriend.

"I was trying to sleep too"

"Sorry, we can have sex later" Stiles chuckled and shifted so that the two of them ended up on their sides with Derek spooning him

"Weren’t you only coming over for a little bit?"

Stiles sighed, “fuck it, I’m like really smart, I can live without studying today.”

"Good, that means you’re spending the night?"

"Yeah" Stiles smiled and snuggled closer. His clothes rubbed against Derek awkwardly, after a few minutes Derek shifted,

"Could you like…"

"Hmm?"

"Get naked? You’re jeans are rubbing against me and its uncomfortable"

"Pfft alright." Stiles stood up and shrugged off his clothes and laid back down facing the wolf’s face, "god your fur is soft"

"I know" Derek smiled and wrapped his tail around Stiles again, "Wait what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Stiles smirked and rubbed his body against Derek’s, they were completely naked it seemed pretty natural,

"Stop"

"Sex"

“Sleep”

"But I need stress relief"

"Sleep, first. I’ll think about it"

“You’re a butthead”

Derek sighed, and nudged him playfully with his crotch, “I’m going to roll over and fall asleep on top of you”

"Did you just-" Derek rolled forward a little and faked snoring, "Don’t you dare."

* * * After * * *

"Stiles I can feel your boner again"

"Sorry, I’m actually really feeling your werebeast form"

“Again, I am not going to have sex with you like this.”


End file.
